The Cat Behind the Throne
}} The Order is brought to trial, and the judge seems biased. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Lord Shojo ◀ ▶ * Eugene Greenhilt (as Being of Pure Law and Good) ◀ ▶ * Azurite Priest with Black Hair ▶ * Azurite Priest with Blue Beard ▶ Transcript Lord Shojo: Whuh? Huh? Lord Shojo: Oh, uh congratulations, young paladins. You have— Hinjo: No, Your Lordship, these aren't the new 1st-level paladins. These are the people Miko brought back. Lord Shojo: Oh! Right! Terrible business, there, about that gate. Lord Shojo: You stand accused of weakening the very fabric of the universe in which we live. Your trial shall thus commence immediately to determine if you are guilty or innocent. Should you be found guilty— Roy: Excuse me! Excuse me, sir, my name is Roy Greenhilt. Roy: This is all very interesting, but I'm just wondering: Who the hell are you people to come up from the South into our lands and capture us? Who gave you the right?? Lord Shojo: A good question. Allow me to consult my legal advisor. Lord Shojo: Mr. Scruffy, what gives the Sapphire Guard the right to cross national borders in pursuit of those who threaten existence? Mr. Scruffy: Meow. Lord Shojo: Ah, yes, Mr. Scruffy reminds me that the Sapphire Guard has been given their holy powers by the Twelve Gods of the South to protect the gates... Lord Shojo: And since the gods are not limited in their jurisdiction, neither are we. Lord Shojo: Further, Mr. Scruffy goes on to point out that while yes, Lord Shojo—that's me—is ALSO the secular ruler of Azure City, his post as Sapphire Commander is separate and unrelated. Lord Shojo: He has had you captured strictly on the authority of the gods, not on behalf of his beloved city. Roy: ... Roy: I'm sorry, I'm having trouble processing that answer on account of it being dispensed by a friggin' housecat! Roy: Hinjo, please tell me this is what passes for a joke among paladins. We're not really going to have our fate decided by this guy, are we? Hinjo: Oh, no. Lord Shojo will be managing the trial, but he will not be rendering the verdict. Roy: Whew! Hinjo: For that, our clerics have summoned a being of pure Law and Good from the Upper Planes to render judgment. Being of Pure Law and Good: Vengeance shall be brought upon the guilty! There shall be no excuses! A cleansing fire will burn them! Roy: Yeah, y'know, on second thought, is it too late to go with the old guy and the cat? Lord Shojo: Guards! Summon the holy kitty litter! Mr. Scruffy demands poopsies! D&D Context * The Outer Planes are the homes of the Gods, as well as other Outsiders. In standard D&D cosmology in all but the 4th edition (OOTS is 3.5 edition) the Outer Planes consist of 16 planes each with a specific Alignment. * Beings of Pure Law and Good would come from Celestia (also known as the Seven Heavens). While not specified (and indeed the identity of this Being is plot twist), this Being of Pure Law and Good could be assumed to be a Solar or similar Angelic being. * The spell being cast to summon the Being from the Outer Planes is ambiguous. It apparently involves the abilities of four clerics. The effects are similar to the effects of a Planar Ally spell (Greater or Lesser, or perhaps the more powerful Gate spell. * The Being is also being summoned within a Magic Circle. Trivia * The identity of the Being of Pure Law and Good is not revealed until #290, Shojo's Big Secret. * Soon's Gate was first revealed in the previous strip. The title of this strip is very similar to the strip in which the nature and exact location of the Gate is revealed, #411, The Power Behind the Throne. * This is the first appearance of the two clerics summoning the Being of Pure Law and Good, Azure City Cleric with Black Hair, and Azure City Cleric with Blue Beard. External Links * 267}} View the comic * 6361}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Gate Category:Order on Trial in Azure City